That One Cafe
by Dawnispeace
Summary: Maka's addicted to coffee. She needs her everyday coffee. Her friend, Kid, works at a cafe and she always goes at the exact same time to order her daily coffee. Almost like a routine. One day she wakes up late which messes up her morning schedule and doesn't get to see Kid at the cafe, instead there's this other guy with white hair and dark red eyes. Modern AU. Soul x Maka.
1. Broken Routine

Maka POV

Every day I wake up at 7:28 am to start my day, I get ready in 15 minutes since I don't apply as much make-up as some of the girls I know then I walk to the same cafe, the one Kid works in. I'm addicted to coffee. Kid knows this all too well. The days I don't have my regular coffee drink, beware. I didn't even know he worked in a cafe until recently. We were talking on the phone and he casually mentioned that he worked there. He worked in **Coffee a morte **which meant Coffee to Death in italian. It just instantly became a routine that worked well. I always arrived at 7:48 am at the cafe just in time for Kid's last order.

Friday morning I woke up 12 minutes late. I didn't really think much about it so I did everything at the same pace I usually do. I was on winter vacation from university being the holiday season of course. I still went to **Coffee a morte **as I usually do during vacations too because, as I said before, beware the days I don't have my morning coffee. When I arrived at the cafe, I didn't see Kid. I looked around for him because he's always there. I take a glance at my watch and realize it's exactly 8 on the dot. As I was looking for Kid, I walked up the counter to order my coffee. There was a different man there. He looked around my age, by the way I'm 21, had ruggedly cute silvery-white hair that looked really good in contrast with his tan skin, but the most astonishing thing was his exotic red eyes. They were so entrancing. I didn't want look away, but I did.

"Ahem, I'm looking for a guy named Kid? Is he still here?" I ask him.

"Kid, as in Death the Kid? He just left. He always leaves at exactly 8. That's his car driving away just now." He answers.

True to his word, Kid's car was pulling away from the parking lot. Kid usually gives me a recommendation on what to order or if I should add anything to my coffee.

"Dammit. I suppose I'll have to ask the guy at the counter." I whisper to myself.

"Excuse me, what was that?" The guy asks me.

"Oh nothing. What's your name?"

"Um, my name's Soul."

"I'm Maka. So Soul, what do you recommend?"

"Don't you know what you want to order?" He says a bit rudely.

"I don't think you should be rude to your costumers." I retaliate a bit angered he acted rudely. "Kid always gives me recommendation."

"I apologize. Costumers are usually in a hurry and already know what they wanna order."

"Do I look like I'm in a hurry?"

"Guess not. We have a special today, 's called 'Feisty Peppermint Frap.' It's 3.99."

"Anything I could add to make it taste better?"

"Do you always ask Kid this?"

"Yes, I do. It's sorta a routine I have."

"Well I always add chocolate to anything peppermint."

"Thanks, Soul." I pay for my drink and wait until it's ready.

"Maka! Your drink's ready!" Soul calls out.

"Thanks! See you around I guess."

"Ciao!" He says. I grin because that's the way all employees must say goodbye to their customers, and frankly he just doesn't seem like the type of guy to follow rules. _'I suppose even he knows his place and listens to his work place norms' _I think. I wave at him while I leave the cafe. As I head home, I call Kid so he knows I'm ok. Knowing Kid, he'll be wondering why I wasn't there at the usual time.

RING….RING….R

_'Hello?' Kid answers the phone._

_'Hey Kid, it's Maka.'_

_'Oh hey Maka! What's up? How come you didn't go to the cafe? I know you'd never just skip your daily coffee.'_

_'I woke up later than usual, but I didn't notice. By the time I got to the cafe, you were leaving.'_

_'Oh, ok then.'_

_'Soul attended me, is he always rude to customers?_

_'Soul (shudders). His hair is so ASYMMETRICAL.'_

_'I thought your OCD was better.'_

_'It is. I've stopped trying to comb his hair in a SYMMETRICAL way.'_

_'(sighs) Kid, you and your symmetry.'_

_'To answer your question, he usually attends university girls who just wanna get it on with him so he tries to be mean to them so they back off which just makes them want to be with him more.'_

_'All men are pigs. I bet he secretly enjoys the attention.'_

_'If you could see him while he's attending the girls, you could practically see a dark aura surrounding him.'_

_'Well, I guess I'll have to see it to believe it.' I say as I hang up. _

Soul POV

BEEP….BEEP…..BEEP….BE

_'Stupid alarm' _ I think as I turn it off. '_Another boring vacation day at work.' _Or so I thought as I get out of bed. I eat breakfast, take a shower and put my work uniform on, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and basically do the same thing I've been doing the whole of winter vacation.

_'Why must work be so boring? Just a few more days of the morning shift, and then back to the night one.' _I suppose this is what I get for not accepting my parents money, but I don't want a single penny from those shitty excuses of parents. I'm studying something I really don't want to study, but that's as much as I let my parents interfere in my life as an adult. I live alone in an apartment building paying my rent and food and electricity and water, basically all the stuff I need to survive, with the money I get from my job. The only thing that I kept from my parents was the motorcycle they got me for my 18th birthday. Even if I hate my parents, I'm not going to throw away a perfectly good motorcycle. As I drive said motorcycle to work my hair just makes a mess of itself which causes everyone to think that, even though I did, I didn't comb my hair.

As I start my shift, this girl comes in the café with ash-blonde hair in two pigtails that make her look about 16. She's dressed in a black trench coat that opens up as it reaches her legs, a plaid skirt with some sort of black clothing girls wear on their legs, a yellow vest, white shirt, a green &amp; white tie, and some boots. _'At least she put something to cover her legs up.' _I thought while I took a glance at her. _'Most girls just wear little short skirts and complain that they're cold.' _I looked at her again. She has amazing forest green eyes. They were different than other green eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes were just shouting out," Look at me!". The girl walks up to me.

"Ahem, I'm looking for a guy named Kid? Is he still here?" She asks me.

"Kid, as in Death the Kid? He just left. He always leaves at exactly 8. That's his car driving away just now." I answer.

Kid's car was just pulling away from the parking lot. The girl mumbles something I couldn't make out.

"Excuse me, what was that?" I ask her.

"Oh nothing. What's your name?" She says.

"Um, my name's Soul." I tell her a bit confused.

"I'm Maka. So Soul, what do you recommend?"

"Don't you know what you want to order?" I say annoyed.

"I don't think you should be rude to your costumers." She retaliates angered. "Kid always gives me recommendation."

"I apologize. Costumers are usually in a hurry and already know what they wanna order."

"Do I look like I'm in a hurry?"

"Guess not. We have a special today, 's called 'Feisty Peppermint Frap.' It's 3.99."

"Anything I could add to make it taste better?"

"Do you always ask Kid this?"

"Yes, I do. It's sorta a routine I have."

"Well I always add chocolate to anything peppermint."

"Thanks, Soul." She pays and waits for her drink

"Maka! Your drink's ready!" I call out.

"Thanks! See you around I guess." She says.

"Ciao!" I say just as the work policy requires me too.

_'She certainly has a temper' _I think to myself. _'How is she Kid's friend? She must get annoyed by his symmetrical ways.' _

My break starts and I decide to call Kid and ask him about Maka. No matter how hard I tried my thoughts wandered back to her. _'I think it's because she didn't try to hit on me like the other girls so I'm curious to find out more about her. She didn't even really try to engage me in a conversation like most girls do. I'm definitely not attracted to her. I mean c'mon, she as flat as a board.' _I start thinking. I take out my phone and call Kid.

RING….RI

_'Why speak of the devil, it's you. Hello Soul.' He answers._

_'Hey Kid. Who were you talking to about me?' I ask him._

_'No one of importance to you. Anyways, what's up?'_

_'I wanted to ask you about a friend of yours. Her name's Maka I think.'_

_'How do you know her?' Kid asks innocently which makes me think he might've been talking to Maka about me. Interesting._

_'I took her order today, but she kept on saying that you were better at this than me. It really pissed me off. Plus, she didn't seem to be one of the typical girls that come from uni.'_

_'She's nothing like those girls. Don't even compare them when she's present because she _will_ beat the crap out of you. She doesn't really trust men, but I can't really tell you the reason since it's kind of personal." _At this point I start thinking she might be lesbian. _"And, I know what you're thinking Soul. She's not lesbian. She just doesn't trust men easily. I've known her for a long time, and she still has doubts about me sometimes. The guy she trusts the most is actually Black*Star.' _

_'Wait, she knows Black*Star? And she trusts him?' _I ask incredulously.

_'Yup. She _goes _to the _same _university as us. She's a year younger than us, but she skipped a grade. Plus even though I've known her for a long time, Black*Star knows her since they were toddlers.'_

_'Wow. I didn't know that. But if she knows Black*Star, how come I've never seen her at one of his parties?'_

_'Because you get drunk and all horny so you only noticed girls that are wearing very revealing clothes with big breasts. If you've seen Maka, you know why I said that as an answer.' _

_'I guess you're right. Anyways, my break's over. Thanks Kid. See ya.'_

_'Goodbye Soul.' Kid hangs up._

I get back to work, but this time I really couldn't stop thinking about what Kid said about Maka.

**There's more to come so don't think this story is over yet! I don't own Soul Eater** **sadly, but I do own Coffee a Morte. I'll post a new chapter soon. Leave reviews if you want. I appreciate reviews. SoMa today, SoMa tomorrow, SoMa forever. (Yes, I took that from The Hunger Games which I don't own either T-T) **

**~Dawnispeace**


	2. Helplessness and Hopefulness

Soul POV

A few days passed. _'Thank God.'_I think as I grab my keys and make my way to my motorcycle. I'm finally back on the night shift. I had stopped thinking about Maka. I didn't see her in the café during my shift anymore so I decided shut her out of my mind. A tiny part of me was kind of disappointed that she didn't come, but the other part of me just didn't care. She was just another girl, right?

As I got closer to the café, I realized that, even though I prefer the night shift, I was gonna have to deal with all the stupid university girls again. _'I'll just have to be rude to them again.'_It was about to be eight o' clock. The time when Kid's shift ended, and mine started. It was funny really, it seemed that my shift would always be the one after Kid's.

There was a line of girls outside the café. They were undoubtedly waiting for my shift to start so they could try to flirt with me. They were all dressed like it was summer. Most had short skirts, if not short shorts. The ones who didn't have shorts or skirts, had some tight leggings. They all had boots. _'If it's cold enough to wear boots, why would you wear shorts or skirts?'_ I think to myself. Their shirts were tight, especially around their boobs. I try to not look at their upper-body. I'm still a guy.

I go inside the café 'cause it's still freezing outside. I go through the employees door around the back of the building so the girls don't see me.

"'Sup Kid?" I tell him as I approach the counter.

"Hello Soul. Your fans are waiting for you outside." He chuckles.

"Don't remind me."

Kid looks up at me and then gets a disgusted look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Your hair. It's very asymmetrical today, more than usual."

"Oh, I thought for a second something important was wrong."

"Symmetry _is_important. Just because you can't appreciate its beauty doesn't mean others can't."

"Whatever."

"My shift's about to end. I'm going to leave. You're in charge now." Kid says as he walks away.

"Sure. I'll take over."

Kid waves goodbye then exits the door. He had barely stepped outside when all the girls start tumbling in, each one trying to be the first to talk/flirt with me.

"Hi Soul." This one girl says.

"Soul! How are you?" Another one asks me.

I really don't pay attention to all of their greetings. I just focus on the first girl in line.

"Welcome to **Coffee a Morte**. What would you like to drink?" I say automatically.

"Um, I would like a caramel macchiato. I would also like your number?" She says flirtatiously.

"Unoriginal, that one has already been used on me. One caramel macchiato coming up. Next!"

Time passes and I get more irritated that these girls _just don't shut up_. A few girls later, I start to snap at them and be an asshole, but they deserved it. Several attempts to flirt with me, get my number, get to know me, etc. I honestly hated it. These girls were just so fucking annoying.

As I clean up the tables more girls walk up to me. Now I don't know if I'm just not showing how annoyed I am enough, or if they're just plain stupid. At some point, (around 10-ish) the girls start to leave. Some stay, and among them there's this one girl named Blair who shares a class with me. I went to clear the tables when Blair just pushes me up against the wall. She's not that strong, I just wasn't expecting her to do that. Now I must say that out of all the girls, Blair is probably the hottest. I might've even considered giving her the pleasure of going out on a date with me, if it wasn't that she was a total slut. Always moving on from one guy to another. She's kind of mad that she still hasn't landed a date with me yet. I plan to never indulge that wish of hers.

"Hey Soul~." She purrs.

"Blair, please get off me."

"But I wanna have some fun with you." She says pushing her enormous boobs on my chest. I swear to god, I was about to have a nosebleed.

"Yeah, well I don't." I answer coldly.

"But don't you wanna play with me?" She asks innocently.

"I already told you no." I say as I push her off. I didn't think much about my strength, but I guess I must've pushed her a bit too hard seeing as she was about to trip and fall. She didn't though. I caught her by the wrist just in time. Unfortunately she took advantage of my tiny shred of nobleness, and hugged my head to her breasts. This time I do get a nosebleed. I'm only human. It wasn't the first time she caused this reaction, but it had been a long time since she had.

"Oh, Soul you saved me~!" She says while keeping a very tight grip on me, proud to have made me nosebleed.

"Blair, let me go. The worst that would've happened was you breaking a nail." I tell her pushing away. Suddenly a very strong force pulled me out of Blair's grasp.

"I believe Soul told you to let him go, more than once." A very confident and familiar and _feminine_voice says. I turn to see who the person was.

"Maka?" I ask.

"Hello Soul." She says.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blair says.

"You must be deaf. Soul just said I'm Maka." Maka replies with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm not deaf you little girl." Blair tells Maka.

"First of all, I'm not little. I'm 21 years old. Secondly, it sure seems like you're deaf. Soul is telling you to let go of him, and he mentioned who I was while you were present. Both of which you appear to not have heard."

"You know, you're a know-it-all bitch." Blair states and stomps off. Her group finally leaves the café, all glaring at Maka.

"You should probably clean up your nose unless you want it to stain your shirt." Maka says turning around to look at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Shit." I say as I run to get a napkin. I run to the men's restroom and clean myself up. When I get back, Maka's already heading out the door.

"Maka!" I yell. She ignores me. "Ciao!" I yell, and all she does is wave back.

**Maka POV**

Vacations are over and I'm back in school. I really hate Tuesdays. _'Stupid classes that end at 9 pm. Stupid homework. Stupid classes that start at 9 am. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.'_I think to myself as I walk back home in this horrendous weather. Normally I like the cold, but when you're walking home from class at 9 pm during winter, I don't like it. _'I'm almost there.'_

A few minutes later, I'm passing by **Coffee a Morte**. I ponder stopping by and getting a drink, but then I see white hair. It has to be him. I doubt there's someone else that works there with white hair. My eyes start searching for the white hair again. I see him. It's Soul.

I don't want a drink anymore. I've been avoiding him purposely. I don't want to have to talk to him. Kid might say that Soul doesn't like the attention, but I don't believe that for one second. _'All men are pigs. They're disgusting beings that only want sex, food, and booze.'_ My papa is the reason of why I think this. He was always cheating on mama, always digging the fridge for something to eat and some liquor to drink.

'_Now's my chance to prove Kid wrong. I can show him that Soul does enjoy the attention.'_I think as I take out my phone to record. I walk in the café without anyone noticing, except this other waitress.

"Good evening. May I take your order?" The waitress says. She had long black hair held up with a ponytail, a very nice body, beautiful indigo eyes, and a kind smile. ( A/N: I think we all know who I'm referring to. _*cough* Tsubaki *cough*)_

"Hi, I'll have a hazelnut coffee and a slice of your brownies please." I tell her.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your order."

I start recording Soul, but the longer I do, I realize Kid's right. Soul looks like he's in a very bad mood. Girls are still approaching him, and he either ignores them or snaps at them. _'How do the girls not realize that he doesn't want to be approached?'_I think.

The waitress comes back with my order and I pay. I stay there for at least another half-hour watching Soul prove he's not like my theory of men. 10 o' clock arrives and the café is practically empty except for a few girls. One girl, the best-looking one, catches Soul by surprise and pushes him up the wall. She starts flirting with him and rubbing her chest, may I add ENORMOUS chest, on him. He looks like he's bored out of his mind. He tells her to let him go, but she doesn't comply. He ends up pushing her away, but pushed a bit too hard because the girl looked like she was going to trip and fall.

He catches her by the wrist. Instead of being grateful to him for helping her avoid an embarrassing situation in front of her "friends", she just takes advantage of him and practically shoves his head onto her boobs. He gets a nosebleed. _'Dammit you were doing so well Soul! You just had to go and get a nosebleed. You may have more restraint than other guys, but you still only want sex and don't see woman for their capacities, only for their bodies and Goddammit you were doing so well! Agh!_' I think while he tries to push her away yet again._'I thought you might be different.'_

I notice him struggling with that girl so I walk up to them without them noticing. I pull him away from the girl.

"I believe Soul told you to let him go, more than once." I say

"Maka?" He asks confused.

"Hello Soul." I answer .

"Who the hell are you?!" The girl says.

"You must be deaf. Soul just said I'm Maka." I reply annoyed.

"I'm not deaf you little girl." The girl tells me.

"First of all, I'm not little. I'm 21 years old. Secondly, it sure seems like you're deaf. Soul is telling you to let go of him, and he mentioned who I was while you were present. Both of which you appear to not have heard."

"You know, you're a know-it-all bitch." The girl states and stomps off. Her friends all walk behind her and look at me as if I were the worst person ever.

"You should probably clean up your nose unless you want it to stain your shirt." I say, turning around to look at Soul.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Shit." He says as he runs to get a napkin. He goes to the guy's restroom. I take that as my cue to leave because I really don't want him to ask me why I was here. I grab my stuff, say goodbye to the kind waitress that attended me and start walking out the door.

"Maka!" Soul yells. I ignore him and keep walking. "Ciao!" he yells again. All I do is wave back.

'_If you hadn't gotten the nosebleed, I probably would've considered starting a friendship with you. Why did I get so hopeful? I should've known he was going to be just like other men. Well, I mean he's not exactly like other men, most guys would've tried to make a pass at those girls, seeing as how they were dressed. Maybe we can still be friends, maybe it was just a moment of weakness. Maybe he'll be like Kid or Black*Star, and not just some acquaintance.'_I think hopefully.

**That was exciting. First of all, I would like to apologize about Blair being such a bitch. I do like Blair, I think she's a good person. Also, she'll make a reappearence. Secondly, school starts tomorrow and I won't be able to write as much as I would like, but I will hopefully be able to get a chapter out each weekend. This story has a bit of fantasy, like love at first sight, soulmates, etc. That's the reason Maka wants to hope Soul will be different because, even though she doesn't know, they're soulmates. That's as much as I'm saying about the next chapters. Thank you so much for following/favoriting my story, it really means a lot to me. I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own Coffee a Morte.**

**~Dawnispeace.**


	3. Study Date?

**SOUL POV**

_Dammit! She left. Who knows in how long I'll see her again? Ugh. It was completely uncool of me to get a nosebleed in front of Maka. I should thank her though. That's a reasonable excuse to ask Kid for her number right? _Ithink_. Of course it's not Soul! Why did she have to arrive at this time? When_ did_ she arrive?_

I pull out my smartphone and call Kid. _Second time I call Kid to ask him about an ordinary girl._

RING….RING….RING…RING

'_Why are you calling me at this hour?'_ Kid yawns.

'_It may or may not be the same reason I called last time.'_ I answer.

'_Really? You're calling about homework, at this time of night?'_

'_No Kid, that was last _last_ time.' _

'_Um, Oh I know! Is this about Maka?' _I could practically hear him smirking.

'_May or may not be.'_ I say sheepishly.

'_What do you need to know that you can't ask her yourself?'_

'_Can I have her number?'_

'_Shouldn't you ask her that before the date?'_

'_What?! We're not going on a date! I just want her number.' _I say embarrassed.

'_Why do you want her number then?'_

'_To thank her for…something.' _Still embarrassed.

'_Fine it's 42-42-564. You owe me.'_

'_Ok then. Bye. ' _I hang up.

I look at the clock, it's 10:30 pm. In half an hour I get to go home. In half an hour I'll be free to call Maka and thank her. Just half an hour more. _This is going to be the longest half hour of my life._

TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's Wednesday morning and I really need to do my homework. I started classes on Monday and it was the goddamn professor's idea of joy to leave us a 3-page essay about music theory which is due today.

I decided to wait to call Maka; I don't think anyone likes to answer the phone at 11 pm. _This stupid essay is due today and I haven't even scribbled on the paper. _I think annoyed. _I need help. I should call one of the smart guys from class. WAIT! Isn't Maka supposed to be super smart and all? I should just call her! It's a much better excuse than just saying thank you. _

I take my phone out and start dialing.

RING…..RING…..RING…..RING…..RI

'_Who is this?' _Someone answers.

'_Hello? Is this Maka Albarn?' _I ask.

'_I'll answer that after you answer me. Who is this?' _The person says seriously.

'_This is Soul, the guy who works at __**Coffee a Morte**__.' _I say.

'_Soul? How in the world did you get my number? That's really stalkerish. Yes, it's me, Maka.'_

I suppose I should have thought this out more.

'_Um Kid gave me your number. I need help on my homework, and he said you're smart so he gave me your number.' _I lie. A tiny white lie won't hurt anyone.

'_I'll have to chop him for that,' _she mutters to herself, _'Well you already called me, what do you need help on?'_

It won't hurt anyone except Kid.

'_I have a 3 page essay that's due today. It supposed to be about music theory and shit.'_

'_How much do you have done?'_

'_Hehe…..Um how about nothing.' _I say nervously. _Great job Soul. I don't think you could sound any more uncool._

'_YOU HAVE A 3 PAGE ESSAY DUE TODAY AND YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING SO FAR?!'_

'_Sheesh there's no need to yell. I'm kind of a procrastinator.'_

'_Yeah, _kind of_.'_ She says sarcastically. '_Do you at least have an _idea_ of what you're going to write?'_

'_If I say I don't, will you yell at me again?' _

'_Most likely.'_

'_Then I do have an idea.' _ I say evidently lying.

'_YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN IDEA!'_

'_I SAID I DID! You don't have to yell!'_

'_When you said you did, were you lying?'_

'_Maybe…'_

'_You're hopeless.'_

'_That, I already knew. So will you help me or not?'_

'_I guess I could. It's 8:30 and I have a class at 9 to 10. After that I have 2 free hours then classes until 3. If you have morning classes, then you're screwed.'_

'_Today I only have 5 classes, but they're from 2:30 'til 7:30. The essay is due for my 6:30 class. I'm screwed either way.'_

'_If we meet up during my free hours, we could get part of the essay done. You'd have to finish it by yourself though.' _

'_I don't want you to waste your free hours on me.' _I say guiltily.

'_Don't worry, it'll be fine. Let's meet by the University library. You do know where it is right?'_

'_I'm not a baka, Maka. Fine, see you later.'_

'_See you later.'_

'_Ciao.' _I grin then hang up. _At least I ended coolly. I should probably warn Kid about whatever the hell getting chopped meant. Maybe later. _My procrastination was showing again.

I take a quick shower; put a white V-neck shirt on and some regular jeans. I actually look pretty good. I grab a black hair-band to keep my hair out of my face and put on my black leather jacket. I grab my bike keys from the table next to the door. Before I leave though, I grab my laptop and l look up the location of the University's library. _Can't have Maka thinking I don't know where it is, can I now?_

I leave my apartment and walk over to my motorcycle. I can't help but feel just a bit nervous at the thought of seeing Maka. I'm intrigued by her. I want to know the reason why she doesn't trust men. I want to prove her wrong. I want to show her not all men are cheating filth. I want to know her. I want to be more than an acquaintance, more than the guy whose shift is after Kid's, more than a regular ol' classmate; _I want to be her friend._

_Snap out of it! She's just another girl. No need to get all weird and awkward about the situation. She doesn't trust men so I will respect that and not force her to hang out with me. Though hanging out with her isn't such a bad idea. It would be fun to have her around. She seems like the kind of person who'd always be saying something intelligent._ I think as I make my way to the library.

**MAKA POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I move my hand to turn off the alarm. _Stupid alarm._ I don't hate school at all, in fact I love school. The waking up part, that's the part I hate. 7:00 am. That's the time the clock reads.

I literally slide out of bed and crawl to the closet to get my clothes. People who don't really know me think I'm a morning person, but I'm actually quite the opposite. People like Kid and Black*Star learned the hard way that if I don't get my morning coffee, you _will _suffer the consequences.

As I take a shower I think about last night. I was really tired when I arrived at the café. I read somewhere that when you're tired, you don't think things through and do stuff you usually wouldn't do. I thought that this was rubbish at first, but I think last night is a not-so-nice example of this. In any regular circumstance, I would've walked by **Coffee a Morte **without as so much taking a glance at it. But that night I stayed _an hour _just watching Soul, trying to prove my theory that all men are pigs. A complete HOUR. If that doesn't spell stalker out, then I don't know what does these days.

I change into my regular clothes which consist of my black coat, white blouse, yellow vest, plaid skirt, some leggings 'cause it's really friggin cold, and my boots.

It's 7:30, one hour and a half to start classes. I grab some toast and spread jam on it. As I'm eating it, I watch the weather forecast. It doesn't hurt to be prepared. I brush my teeth then head out to **Coffee a Morte**. I get there at 10 to 8. Kid's not there because he also has morning classes. I order a white chocolate mocha with a dash a cinnamon. I'm heading towards the university when my phone rings.

'_Who is this?'_ I answer. I didn't recognize the number.

'_Hello? Is this Maka Albarn?'_ A guy's voice asks.

'_I'll answer that after you answer me. Who is this?' _I say cautiously.

'_This is Soul, the guy who works at __**Coffee a Morte**__.' _He says.

'_Soul? How in the world did you get my number? That's really stalkerish. Yes, it's me, Maka.'_

I should've said it was the wrong number. Now I have to talk to him. Hopefully he won't say anything about last night.

'_Um Kid gave me your number. I need help on my homework, and he said you're smart so he gave me your number.' _He said.

'_I'll have to chop him for that,'_ I mutter to myself, _'Well you already called me, what do you need help on?'_

Whew, it's just help on homework.

'_I have a 3 page essay that's due today. It supposed to be about music theory and shit.'_

Someone's got a language.

'_How much do you have done?' _

'_Hehe…..Um how about nothing.' _He says nervously.

'_YOU HAVE A 3 PAGE ESSAY DUE TODAY AND YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING SO FAR?!' _I yell. The yelling definitely earned some strange looks on the faces of the people around me.

'_Sheesh there's no need to yell. I'm kind of a procrastinator.'_

'_Yeah, _kind of_.'_ I say sarcastically. '_Do you at least have an _idea_ of what you're going to write?'_

'_If I say I don't, will you yell at me again?' _

'_Most likely.'_

'_Then I do have an idea.' _ He obviously lies.

'_YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE AN IDEA!'_

'_I SAID I DID! You don't have to yell!'_

'_When you said you did, were you lying?'_

'_Maybe…'_

'_You're hopeless.'_

'_That, I already knew. So will you help me or not?'_

'_I guess I could. It's 8:30 and I have a class at 9 to 10. After that I have 2 free hours then classes until 3. If you have morning classes, then you're screwed.'_

'_Today I only have 5 classes, but they're from 2:30 'til 7:30. The essay is due for my 6:30 class. I'm screwed either way.'_

'_If we meet up during my free hours, we could get part of the essay done. You'd have to finish it by yourself though.' _

'_I don't want you to waste your free hours on me.' _He says guiltily.

'_Don't worry, it'll be fine. Let's meet by the University library. You do know where it is right?'_

'_I'm not a baka, Maka. Fine, see you later.'_

'_See you later.'_

'_Ciao.' _He hangs up.

Kid is gonna pay for this. _Look on the bright side Maka, now you have a study date with Soul. _I think. _What?! I shouldn't be happy about this study date. Soul may be different from most guys, but he still got a nosebleed. I will not be one of those university girls that only think about guys. _My mind argues.

The second part is right. I am Maka Albarn. I will not fall for a guy like Soul. He's a bad influence for me. I mean, he has a 3 page essay due today and doesn't even have anything done yet. I will help him today, but only today. This will not become a normal thing.

I look at my watch. 8:47. I go inside the classroom and set my stuff down. I take out a notebook and a pencil.

I begin thinking about Soul. Since class hasn't started yet, I think about how I'm going to help him. I know nothing about music. I can help him structure the essay, give him good dictionary words, but that's about it.

Then I think about him, about his soft-looking white hair, his gorgeous eyes, his nice arms, his tan skin, his… _STOP! WHAT AM I DOING? I can't think about Soul that way. What did I just tell myself? That I would not fall for Soul. _

The teacher walks in and starts saying something grammar. I lose my train of thought and start writing down the important points he said. _This day is going to be a handful._

**Oh how you guys must hate me. I am really, truly, deeply, sincerely, sorry. I didn't mean for there to be such a large gap of time between these updates. I had a lot of projects recently and I'm on a flag football team so I got home really late and couldn't work on the fic. I promise to never leave such a huge amount of time in between chapters. I total understand what it feels like to be waiting for something to update and it doesn't. It shall never happen again. I hope I can update somewhere around two weeks time. Please forgive me! Disclaimer, I do not own Soul Eater. If not Soul and Maka would've gotten together ages ago. Feel free to leave reviews and opinions. I accept all sort of criticism, good or bad. Thank you guys for waiting and reading this fanfic.**

**~Dawnispeace**


	4. Misunderstanding

**Maka POV**

Class is over, now it's time to go and help that idiotic excuse of a person named Soul. _Who leaves a 3 page essay undone until the day it's due? _He does. I pack my stuff up and look at the classroom clock. 10:05. I'm 5 minutes late, but I suppose it's understandable. I'm not Flash. I didn't pay attention to anything in class. I couldn't, not with this stupid study date on my mind. I'm wasting my precious free hours on him. _But you're going to spend time with him, be happy_. _Wait, no I'm not happy. He's a good for nothing scumbag._ This petty argument has been playing on and on for a whole hour.

As I exit the building, I notice dark clouds gathering. _Looks like it's going to rain. The forecast didn't say anything about this. Dang it, I don't have an umbrella. I guess that's what I get for believing them. Stuff like this always happens._

I pass the science building. Just a bit further away is the library. I see a motorcycle parked near it. I wonder if it's Soul's.

I walk in and say hello to the security guard who says hi back. Soul and I didn't establish a place or section to meet so I wander around looking for white hair. About 3 times I see white hair and think it's him, but it turns out to be a professor.

"Why does he have to have old guy hair?" I chuckle.

"Don't go making fun of my hair." A voice says.

I turn around and see Soul.

"Sorry, but I ran into 3 different professors thinking it was you." I say with a smile.

"Fine, let's just get this done. I don't want to piss off Mr. Andrews." He says killing the mood.

"Okay. First things first. When you're around me, no bad words. I will chop you if you so much as whisper one."

"Why would I do what you want? And what the hell does 'chopping' mean?"

"1) Because I'm helping you with your essay, and I can turn around right now and let you fail. 2) I warned you not to say bad words. 3) This is what 'chopping' means."

I grab the nearest book and I slam it down on his scalp.

"OW! What the hell?"

I chop him again.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!" He exclaims.

"I warned you, don't say bad words."

"Fine, I won't."

"Good, now be quiet we're in a library."

He looks at me with an angered face. I just smile.

"Let's go to a table." I say.

We walk to one the tables in the study area. I start taking out my pencils, pens, a few sheets of paper, and a dictionary.

"So what do you want to start with?" I ask.

"Why did you take out a dictionary?"

"So we can search up words we don't know, or find astounding ones to impress your teacher." I say with a sigh. He really is a doofus.

"Oh, ok."

We start planning out the ideas and writing them down. Then we commenced writing the introductory paragraph. Pretty soon we're halfway done. I looked over at Soul who was writing down a few sentences. He looked so concentrated; his lips were scrunched together making a cute little pout. His eyes were gleaming with such a determined look that I couldn't believe it was the guy who left the essay blank until the last minute.

"Instead of using song again, use musical compilation." I inquire since he had used the word a couple of times.

I still had about 30 minutes of my free hours left when things took a bad turn.

"Hi Soul." A new voice greets.

Soul and I look up to see a pretty girl who I don't know.

"Hi Diane." Soul responds.

"What are you doing here with… I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." She gives me look that is not friendly at all. And I thought Blair was mean.

"My name is Maka Albarn." I say confidently.

"Nice to meet you. Such a lovely name." She extends her hands to shake. I comply, but her grip was a tad too tight for it to be a kind gesture.

"Soul hun, I didn't take you for the type to be at the library. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought. What a disappointment. I thought I was a good girlfriend, but I guess I was mistaken." She explains with fake sadness.

I turn over to look at Soul who was looking down as if the carpeted floor were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I don't like the library, I'm just here because Maka wanted to." He says.

"Um no you're paraphrasing that wrong. We're here because you couldn't write your essay alone and called me for help. I don't even study music. Don't pin this on me" I say angrily.

"Oh well that's a relief. I'm not as bad as I thought." Diane says.

"Excuse me I have to go now. Nice to meet you Diane," I say with obvious dislike," Soul, you should've told me had a girlfriend. Anyways, bye now." I pack my things up so fast, Soul didn't have time to react.

Once he regained his senses, Soul shouted out my name.

"Maka! Wait."

I kept on walking trying very hard not to do as he says.

"_Ciao!" _I shout back. I may have said it loudly, but my tone evidently showed glumness.

I step outside the building and notice it's raining. _Well this sucks._ I see a faint figure with an umbrella nearby.

"HEY PERSON WITH THE UMBRELLA!" I shout.

The person stops walking and turns to face me.

"CAN I WALK WITH YOU TO THE ENGLISH DEPARTMENT?" I ask.

"SURE." The person says. The figure walks over to me and I notice it has blue hair.

"Black*Star?" I ask once the person is close enough to hear.

"Hey Maka! Do you need help from your god? Be grateful, I don't agree to assist just any peasant." He says. Typical Black*Star for ya.

"Thanks, let's go. I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Then hurry up. Hey why do you look so sad?"

"Because it's raining and I don't have an umbrella. Now let's go." I stop the conversation and start walking to my next class with my best friend Black*Star.

**Soul POV**

The library is huge. I got lost like a thousand times. I spent a good amount of time searching for Maka. _I suppose I should've waited for her at the entrance_. I think as I make my way to the Classic English Literature section. I see a professor whose hair is white and a short person with ash-blonde hair pulled up in two pigtails. The only person who's in university that wears pigtails that I know is Maka. It must be her. I start walking towards her and the professor. Once I'm at hearing distance, I hear laughter.

"Why does he have to have old guy hair?" She says.

"Don't go making fun of my hair." I grumble.

She turns to face me.

"Sorry, but I ran into 3 different professors thinking it was you." She says still making fun of me.

"Fine, let's just get this done. I don't want to piss off Mr. Andrews." I say sharply.

"Okay. First things first. When you're around me, no bad words. I will chop you if you so much as whisper one."

"Why would I do what you want? And what the hell does 'chopping' mean?"

"1) Because I'm helping you with your essay, and I can turn around right now and let you fail. 2) I warned you not to say bad words. 3) This is what 'chopping' means."

She grabbed the nearest book and hit my head with it. I would like to add that the book was freaking enormous, and the speed of the hitting added the effect of surprise which caused it to hurt even more. In fewer words, IT HURT VERY MUCH.

"OW! What the hell?"

She "chops" me again.

"STOP! THAT HURTS!" I yell.

"I warned you, don't say bad words."

"Fine, I won't."

"Good, now be quiet we're in a library."

I look at her with a very hateful stare. She just smiled.

"Let's go to a table." She say.

We stroll to one the tables nearby. She starts taking out a lot of things from her bag.

"So what do you want to start with?" She asks.

"Why did you take out a dictionary?" I wonder.

"So we can search up words we don't know, or find astounding ones to impress your teacher." She sighs as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, ok." I answer feeling stupid.

She starts babbling about organizing the information first, then making a rough draft, which I talked her out of, and blah blah. I didn't hear the rest. Her eyes were demanding my attention, and I couldn't focus on her words.

The first part was easy. The second was a bit tricky; I had to form sentences to write the paragraph. It's harder than it sounds. You can't just write down exactly what you're thinking. According to Maka, you have to make sure the ideas are in a chronological order, use good vocabulary, make sure the grammar is on point, etc.

Soon enough we had half the essay done. She had taken a break and left the rest of the paragraph up to me. I sneaked a look at her and saw her staring at me. She had this proud look in her green eyes. I felt happy as if I had won this amazing award. Then things went bad.

"Hi Soul." A familiar yet unpleasant voice says.

I look up to see a pretty girl, but not just a regular girl. This one is my ex.

"Hi Diane." I say.

"What are you doing here with… I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." She looks at Maka with clear jealousy and dislike.

"My name is Maka Albarn." She says confidently. I must admit that I admire the way she can say her name with such firmness as if challenging whoever was listening to deny it.

"Nice to meet you. Such a lovely name." She shakes Maka's hand.

"Soul hun, I didn't take you for the type to be at the library. I guess I don't know you as well as I thought. What a disappointment. I thought I was a good girlfriend, but I guess I was mistaken." She says.

I look down because I can't stand seeing her there, saying things with false meaning.

"I don't like the library, I'm just here because Maka wanted to." I tell her.

"Um no you're paraphrasing that wrong. We're here because you couldn't write your essay alone and called me for help. I don't even study music. Don't pin this on me" Maka says angrily which confuses me.

"Oh well that's a relief. I'm not as bad as I thought." Diane says.

"Excuse me I have to go now. Nice to meet you Diane," Maka says still angry," Soul, you should've told me had a girlfriend. Anyways, bye now." She puts everything back into her bag so fast I didn't have time to react.

Once I realized that she was leaving because of Diane, I shouted out her name.

"Maka! Wait."

She kept on walking as she so often chooses to.

"_Ciao!" _She shouts back. The way she said it made it evident that she was upset.

"Aw, poor thing! She thought we were still together." Diane says.

"She only thought so because you paraphrased your words improperly." I answer back furious.

"I think spending time with that nerd is affecting you darling." Diane pouts, "You're using big words."

"Maybe if you actually bothered to use your brain for once, you would know what they meant."

"There is no need to talk to me that way Soul."

"Yes, there is. You cannot talk to me anymore. I don't want to see your cheating face."

"Soul, you know that you're the one I like."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"It's true. Besides everyone wants us together."

"If you haven't noticed, I couldn't give a shit about what everyone, or should I say my parents, wants."

"Soul do.."

"No, shut up. I have to go fix the mess you've made with Maka." I finish the conversation.

I grab my stuff and exit the library. _Great, just when I thought I had earned Maka's friendship, Diane shows up._ I think as I start up my motorcycle. Then I notice the humid atmosphere.

"Are you kidding me? It's raining." I say to myself as I drive back home.

**So much happened. Was it rushed? Please tell me if you guys think so. Finally something interesting occurred though :3 So I wanted to apologize about the updates *twiddles fingers***

**I decided I won't set up a date for updating. If any of you watch Danisnotonfire, (WHICH I STRONGLY RECOMMEND) I'll update like him. I don't own Soul Eater, only Coffee a Morte.**

**~Dawnispeace**


	5. People Skills

**Soul POV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_. _I shouldn't have let her continue talking. I need to make this up to Maka._

I finished the essay, but when you read it there is a big difference in the beginning and the end. Since I finished it alone, I had more than 5 grammar mistakes, I repeated a word about 3 times in the same paragraph, and I didn't explain myself well enough. I got a passing grade, more than a C. It received a B-, but only because Maka helped me at the beginning.

I tried calling Maka about 10 times, but she doesn't answer. It probably 'cause she's in class, but I can't help thinking that she doesn't want to talk or see me again. I'll call Kid. _Kid can help me out with this. He knows Maka better than I do. I need to make it up to her. _

RING…..RING… RI

'_Hello? Soul?' _Kid answers.

'_Hey Kid, I need to ask another favor.' _I say.

'_What happened?'_

'_I might've messed things up with Maka. We were at the library because she was helping me out with an essay and Diane showed up and-'_

'_Wait, Diane?'_

'_Yeah, she started saying that she didn't know me as well as she thought, that she wasn't a good girlfriend and stuff.'_

'_Oh and Maka heard all of it?'_

'_Yeah, she thought me and Diane we're still together and she got all mad and I was wondering if maybe you could help me out?'_

'_Sure, but do you know why she got mad?'_

'_I don't. She just said that I should've told her and stormed out. I was gonna go after her, but Diane started talking and she was baiting me. Preventing me from chasing Maka. One thing's for sure, she got jealous of Maka.'_

'_That's not good. Diane can be very ummm, impolite sometimes.'_

'_Yeah, tell me about it.'_

'_Alright, I'll give her a call and try to help.'_

'_Thanks, man I owe big time.'_

'_No problem, just tell me why you're so worked up over this. I mean, normally you make girls mad so they stay away, but here you are trying to please her.' _I could her him straining not to laugh.

'_Really? I think you can leave with that question unanswered.'_

'_(Chuckles) fine, you win. See ya Soul.'_

'_Bye'_

Kid called and told me it was something about me cheating on Diane. _Me _cheat_ on Diane?! It was the other way around!_

I couldn't believe it. But I could. Still doesn't mean I can't get mad about it. She used me. She just wanted my brother, but since he was older, our parents wouldn't ever let him date someone 8 years younger than him. So she met me. She acted as if she were in love with me instead of my brother. Damn good actress she is. After I had fallen hard for her, I caught her eating up my brother's face. I left right away. I couldn't stand that yet another person preferred my brother over me. Oh well, that's life. I obviously confronted her about it and she didn't even try to deny it, in fact she didn't say anything about it at all! Then I searched for my brother so I could yell at his face and make him feel extra-guilty about it and then proceed to punch him. I had it all planned out. When I told him he said that the kiss didn't even last 5 seconds. That he pushed her off as fast as he could. I'm not sure what exactly happened after I left so I didn't forgive him nor did I blame him. I stayed neutral which I think stung him more. Anyhow, I need to focus on Maka. I have to create a perfect apology for this misunderstanding because according to Kid, she can get pretty furious when the topic of "cheating" comes up.

_If I were Maka and I just saw someone "cheat", what would the person need to do to convince me otherwise? This is harder than I thought. _

I know I hate it when I see people cheat on their partners, but it's their lives, not mine. When this occurs I do normally lose a certain trust towards the cheater. Even if it's a stranger, I think there's some vibe that they give off that makes you trust them, be able to tell them some really private things without the fear of being judged. Though after the cheating, I think they lose that sense.

_So I lose trust. I wonder if she does. Of course she does. She has to. I doubt anyone would trust a cheater. _

I also think that cheaters are immature. I think that they still need to grow up to be a truly responsible person. Lets face it. If you can't stay with 1 person, a person that _supposedly _has you heart, then you're not ready for the tricky path of being a young adult.

_She would lose trust and she would downgrade them to immature people. The million dollar question is, How can I be sure that this is something she would feel? That she applied these feeling towards me? I can't be sure. _

Let me think about the short time I have spent with her. Let's analyze it a bit. She got mad that I was rude the first time I met her, then she smiled right after I said ciao. Why did she smile? Who does she know that's from **Coffee a Morte**? Kid. She knows Kid. Kid says Ciao to her too. I did something similar to Kid. She was comparing him to me the whole time. She smiled because I was like Kid. What's Kid like? He's a good chivalrous guy that follows the rules except if they obstruct him from his symmetrical ways. I doubt she smile because I was symmetrical, I mean my hair please. I wasn't that chivalrous, but I can be. So it's because I followed the rules. She likes that I follow rules.

The time after, was when she saved me from Blair. Embarrassing much Soul. That day I had been rude to costumers, and I didn't say Ciao to almost any of them. I was anything but likeable that night. She was forceful, angsty, and confused. She was forceful with Blair. She wasn't happy that Blair was trying to get all over me. She was in fact very annoyed with the fact that Blair was acting that way. She looked at me in disgust because of my nosebleed. She doesn't like the fact that I got turned on by Blair.

Lastly, the library. She was laughing at my hair. She thinks my hair is funny because it looks like old guy hair. We started working on the essay a- WAIT WAIT! She dislikes bad words. She "chops" people who say them. Back to the essay, she is prepared. She has a ton of resources and stuff and that helps with the esthetic view. She focuses a lot on the task at hand. She likes things that are in an order. She likes orderly things. She was proud of me. I remember. She was proud that I was doing my work. That I was learning things. She was proud that I had once again behaved according to the rules. Her rules. She likes being the dominant one. 

So she likes people that follow rules. Like Kid. She trusts Kid so she might trust him because he follows rules. She might trust me a bit because I "follow" rules, and if you add my theory about trusting strangers.

_When she thought I "cheated" (Ugh) on Diane (double ugh), I lost the little trust she had in me because I didn't follow the dating rules. That's why she's mad, right? Women are complicated. I don't care if it's cliché to say that._

_So many things you can deduct of a person with such a little time of knowing them._

**Maka POV**

_Please don't ask, please don't ask!_

"So, what's the real reason you're so down in the dumps?" Black*Star asks me.

"I told you. I don't have an umbrella." I reply, sticking to my lying.

"Really? You expect me to believe that miss optimist Maka is sad because of some rain?"

"I'm not miss optimist."

"OK, fine. Not miss optimist, but certainly not miss pessimist. What's really wrong? I haven't seen this down since your last 'horrible' exam score which was 93%."

"Look Black*Star, I'm fine. Nothing happened at all. I'm not sad about anything that happened in the library, or anything to do with a person! Just…let's keep walking please?" I sort of whine.

"No." Black*Star says sternly.

I didn't think he would stop so abruptly so I ended up walking into the rain, and immediately got soaked.

"Maka, something obviously happened. Tell me. You basically just told me it had to do with the library and someone in there."

"Wha- I didn't say that. I specifically said that it had nothing to do with those two things."

"Which is why I think it does."

"**(sighs) **I was in the library helping this guy out with an essay. It was going fine, but this girl ruined everything and totally is justified. I mean she was his girlfriend so I was way out of line."

"Am I dead? Or is Maka Albarn actually giving a guy a chance?"

"Shut up! I was not. I was helping out, but he totally misinterpreted everything. He was going to pin it all on me. And he's a pig. A total liar and cheater and just like every other guy." I end up choking out.

"Hey, hey, hey… What's wrong? He's just some stupid guy like the rest right? You've never gotten so upset about a male?" Black*Star says worriedly.

"I know, and I'm so mad at myself for letting it affect me. But I just don't know why I even paid attention to his request. A lot of guys ask me for help and I always shut them down, but I didn't discard his effort. Instead I sacrificed my free hours for him." I start losing my voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just- I don't know."

"Why are you so upset? It's just a guy."

"I don't know, he seemed liked a good person. I knew he wasn't completely faultless. He totally still likes superficial, shallow details like body, face, and social status. But he acted so different today, and I thought I misjudged him, but I was wrong. He's a lying, aspiring two-timer, disrespectful, stupid, pig." I say more angry than sad.

"Are you sure he's just a guy? Do you think you might maybe like him? 'Cause that totally seems like it. I mean you're totally crushed over the fact that he's taken. Though you would never break them up. That's not you, and you would never step that low and become the exact thing you hate."

"What?! I don't have a crush on him! As if I would ever trust I guy with my affection?! Do you even hear yourself?!"

"Right, a masculine person isn't worth your affection." Black*Star starts to says sarcastically. "You know, I'm a god. You should also already know that I find it disrespectful of you to start to degrade my gender." He ends angrily.

"Grow up Black*Star! You aren't god. You're just an over-confident guy who wants everyone's attention for no reason."

"The one that needs to grow up is you, Maka! So you had daddy issues, but don't start to blame all the guys because of it. Instead of insulting me, you should be thanking me! I could've just let you walk in the rain. I could've left you here to pity over yourself! You're lucky you're one of my oldest and bestest friends or else I would've hit you for insulting my godly aspect that way." He yells.

"Oh so now we're threatening?! I didn't ask for you to comfort me! I didn't want to talk about it! And you should know better than to critique me because of my 'daddy issues'." I shout.

"What are we doing Maka? We hadn't fought in 2 years! This guy is undoubtedly not _just a guy_. Who is he anyways?" He asks sadly.

"None of your business. I didn't want to fight. You started." I calm down.

"You sound like a child."

"Wow, that stings coming from you. _The Over-Grown Child_."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now can you just accept the possibility of you liking a guy?

"I spent my whole life hating men. Don't expect me to just embrace that."

"No one is asking you to. Just think about it. You talk to him. You help him. You accept to have a study date with him, and no matter what you say, it's a study date. You get upset about him having a girlfriend. I think that's more attention you've paid to a guy other than Kid and I."

"It's Kid and me."

"I didn't ask for correction in my speech. Anyways, can you accept it?"

"I suppose, but it's not true. I'd never-"

"Date disgusting and vile pig you call men?" Black*Star says glumly.

"You know that you're my best friend too right? Whatever I direct to men doesn't always apply to you. Neither does it apply to Kid." I say.

"I know, but I find it sad that you can't just forget your past. It's honestly affecting my godly aspect."

"My dad is the reason my mom left. I was stuck with him for my whole life. He didn't even bother to change. It would be hard to forgive and forget." I say sadly.

_I'm glad that I have Black*Star and Kid to keep me grounded._

Black*Star doesn't say much afterwards. We just keep on walking to class. Maybe Black*Star is right though. Maybe I do like him. It just sucks that my first crush turns out to be a cheater, the irony.

RING…RING…RING

My phone starts to ring after class.

'_Hello?'_

'_Maka, it's Kid.'_

'_Oh, hi Kid. Sorry it's not a good time right now.'_

'_What happened?'_

'_Soul happened. He had a girlfriend and totally got turned on by Blair the other day and practically cheated in my opinion.'_

'_Oh really?'_

"_Yes! I can't believe it!'_

'_Neither can I, but are you sure?'_

'_Positive, but don't worry about me. Black*Star already cooled me down, made me realize a few things so it's fine now.'_

'_Ok, I'll leave you now.'_

'_Yeah, I got to go too so thanks for worrying. Bye Kid.'_

'_Bye Maka.'_

On Thursday I get out of classes at 1, thank god. Today was a particular eventful Thursday though.

I was just leaving my last class when…

RING… RING…R

'_Hello?' _I answer.

'_Hi, it's Kid.'_

'_Hi Kid.'_

'_Soul told me his version of what happened.'_

'_Don't mention him please, why'd you even give him my number?' _I tell him with a mixture of angry, sad, and disappointment.

'_I'm sorry Maka, I didn't know this would happen.' _He apologizes.

'_Honestly, you know how I am about men?'_

'_Yes, I know. I was stupid, reckless. But there's something you need to know.' _Kid says.

'_And what is that Kid?'_

'_Soul doesn't have a girlfriend.' _He says smugly.

'_He broke up with her?!' _I yell with a hint of hope and a dash of happiness.

'_No.'_

'_Oh. Then why doesn't he have a girlfriend? ' _I say upset.

'_Because he… He should be the one to explain to you.'_

'_I doubt he'll come to look for me around campus to explain.' _I say.

"Oh really?" I hear a voice say.

'_Kid I need to hang up.'_

'_Sure Maka, Bye.' _Kid says and you can almost hear him smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I answer rudely.

"I came to apologize."

"Nothing you say will change my mind."

"I beg to differ." He smiles and walks towards me.

**Hello everyone! So I'm finally out of school! I'll be able to update more often! So things spiced up a bit. I guess Maka is really sensitive about some topics. Black*Star is a lot more calm and understanding than he really is. He's only like that when he's with Maka (one too many choppings), but he's still a party king. And Soul is a very sensible person, able to create a good image describing people he hangs out with, being able to guess there reactions and emotions. I extended this chapter a bit, but you deserve it. I took way too long to update. I think this chapter is a bit OOC so feel free to tell me. Thanks for following and favoriting this fanfiction, and thanks to all of you who followed and favorited me too. You guys are the best c: Love you 3**

**P.S. Thank you Guest for correcting me c:**

**~Dawnispeace **


End file.
